My Roomate
by Aphrodite'sbestDaughter
Summary: When Ludwig fails to get to know his roomate, she is severely injured in an accident. Now for her sake, and even more, HIS sake, he is determned to get to know this girl. Fem!Italy and Germany, lemon, mature content.


**HEY! This is my first story, so i hope you like it! Constructive critisism is greatly appreciated! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Rated T for Mature Content and Language**

**GerIta with Fem!Italy and Germany**

I sat in the hospital, waiting. Waiting. It felt like an eternity had passed already. The doctors arent telling me shit. I barely even know the poor girl. She was my roomate. Maybe if we were closer, this wouldent have happened. I wish i would have spoken to her more!

_It was a normal day. I was working all day every day. As usual. My brother, Giilbert, always told me to cut loose and find a girl, although i never did. My roomate was cooking pasta. She came from a close italian family, with a brother who was extremely overprotective of her. Her name was Felicia Verdez, and she was an unusual one. She wore her long brown hair flowing in a high ponytail everyday, with her bangs down, and her trademark curl sticking out to the side. She was what most would consider the perfact roomate. She was never loud or abnoxioius, she never blasted music. She was quiet, respectable, and always cooked. Everyday, when she finished cooking, she would come to me and ask, in her innocent voice, 'Mr. Beilschmidt, would you like some diner?' And every day, i would politely refuse, asking her to call me by my first name, Ludwig, although she never did. Everything in our distant lives were normal. Until today. I was working, when i heard a blood-curdeling scream come from the kitchen. Immediately, i took off running in her direction. When i found her in the kitchen, the sight was absolutely awful. I could clearly see what had happened to her. She was bringing the pot of boiling water and pasta off of the stove, when she slipped. The contents of the pot spilled all over her stomach, the boiling water burning her skin emmensly. She heat was causing searing pain, and she lay there screaming on the floor. My military instincts took over, telling me to forget an ambulance, and to help her. I ran to her side, ripping her shirt off, exposing her bra. The excess fabric over the burn would cause more pain than necessary. The wound needed to breathe. Unsure of what exactly to do next, i lifted her fragile body into my arms, seeing the horror struck expression on her face. For a split second she opened her eyes, looking deep into mine. And before she fainted, she looked into my soul, and said, _

''I've always loved your deep blue eyes, Ludwig."

And now i sit here, awaiting the doctors words. I had only been here for fifteen minutes, even though it felt like forever, when the doctors emerged from the hospital room. One of the taller ones approached me. I stood, ready to listen. Unfortinatley, i could not controll myself.

"Is she ok! Was there a searious burn? Will she need surgery!?" I sputtered out in a panic. The doctors had to opractically slap me to get me to stop running my mouth so that they could talk to me about her current condition.

"Well, there were some searious burns. She will have to stay here for about 2 weeks, but over all, your girlfriend will be fine. You may go see her." He said abruptly, then quickly walked away before i could correct him. She was NOT my girlfriend. She was my roomate. Thats all. I mean yeah, she was adorable, and quirky, and sw- IT DOSENT MATTER! She is not my girlfriend.

I walked back into her hospital room to see her right away. I needed to see if she was ok. When i walked in, i nearly gasped out loud. She had bandages and wires connected to her. Gladly she was awake and alert as usual, besides the pain and the commotion around her.

"Guess what! The doctors said my boyfriend would be in here in a second when they left! HA! They think that you are my boyfriend! Isnt that silly?" She chirped in her sweet singsong voice.

"Heh, jah. Really funny" I replied, trying to be cheerful for her sake, hiding my embarrassment. She was so happy, even in such conditions. "How are you feeling? What happened?"

She told me how she was fine now, and that the doctors took good care of her. She had confirmed my prediction of how the accident happened, and said that she had slipped on some spilled water that was on the tile floors of the kitchen. I had asked her if she was hungry, but after some persistence, she insisted she was ok, and i finally gave up.

"You know, i really love your eyes. They are beautiful!" She erupted with laughter, as i had failed to hide my blush from her that time. She really was a sweet girl. And you know what? I was actually going to make an effort to get to know her. I will try my best to visit, i swear to her, and myself. Tomorrow will be the start, but for now, I have to go home. For her sake, and for mine.


End file.
